Kopa (Percy's Fanfics)
Prince Kopa '''is the son of Simba and Nala. Appearence Kopa's pelt is golden, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is dark brown. His eyes are reddish-brown. Personality Much like his father Simba, Kopa is a rambunctious cub with a good sense of adventure. His curiosity never seems to fail him, leading him into many a situation around the Pride Lands, though his naivety often gets him into trouble. Even for a young cub, Kopa is considerably innocent, not always understanding even simple figures of speech, such as "family trees." Combined with his curiosity, his limited understanding of the world prompts him into action, leading him into trouble more often than not. Despite his innocence, Kopa thinks much of himself, boasting about his title as the future king of the Pride Lands. Like his father, he enjoys the prospect of becoming king and is not afraid to show off to his friends. Kopa's puffed-up pride is one downside of his, exposing his insecure side and stubborn attachment to looking strong. Even when scared, Kopa concerns himself with looking brave and capable, as seen when he is unwilling to turn down a foolish dare. His insecurity is noted by Rafiki, who chides Kopa for letting his sense cave to pride. Kopa's pride is in part due to his idol, Simba. Throughout the book series, Kopa makes it clear that he looks up to and adores his father, always wanting to be around him and boasting that he will one day grow up to be just like him. When Simba breaks a promise to Kopa, the cub is deeply hurt, taking the kingly decision as a deep personal blow. His attachment to his father mirrors Simba's relationship with Mufasa, rendering the two very close and almost inseparable. Family '''Father: Simba Mother: Nala Mate: Vitani Son: Lucas Daughter: Vitani Jr. Brother: Kion Sister: Kiara Paternal Grandparents: Mufasa and Sarabi Maternal Grandparents: Ni and Sarafina Uncle: Mheetu Nieces: Kiara II and Tiffany Nephew: Kion II, Kovu II Percy and Jake Great-Uncles: Scar and Jared Great-Aunts: Diku, Dwala and Naanda First cousins once removed: Cornelius and Neville Adopted Uncle: Bunga Adopted Great-Uncles: Timon and Pumbaa Adopted Great-Grandparents: Enos and Ma Adopted Great-Great-Uncle: Max Great-Grandparents: Ahadi, Uru, Stewie and Francine Great-Great-Grandparents: Mohatu and Angelina Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Kusho and Askari Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Michael and Elizabeth Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Henry and Margaret Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Lisa and Haven Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Joseph and Tanya Father-in-law: Chumvi Mother-in-law: Zira Sister-in-law: Fuli Trivia * His children refer to him as Daddy. * His nieces and nephews (except Kovu II) refer to him as Uncle Kopa. * His best friend is Kovu. * He's 3rd in the line of succession. * Kopa doesn't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * He has a great relationship with his children. * Kopa dotes on his nieces and nephew. * He was attacked by his mother-in-law when he was a cub. * Kopa is a skilled hunter. Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Princes Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Spouses